


There's always time

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After summoning up a little 'Dutch courage', Jemma seeks out Fitz to let him know how she feels.</p>
<p>Pure fluff to help pass the hiatus until Season 3b, set post 3x10. Hope it leaves you with a smile :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic piece I have written for AoS and also the first thing I've written in years! Feedback is definitely appreciated :) It's really just me jotting down thoughts as I pass the time until 3b, though I have a few other ideas swimming around in my head. 
> 
> I'm not American but have written in US English, apologies if there are some inconsistencies.
> 
> Big thank you to my dear friend, girls_are_weird, for being a beta.

"Hey, nerds," Daisy called out from the doorway of the lab. 

"Hmmm?" 

I was standing over Fitz's shoulder as he worked on another improvement to the DWARFs, thoroughly distracted by both his hands and his smell. 

"Earth to Fitz and Simmons!" Daisy snapped her fingers and took a few steps forward.

"Yes!" we both called. 

Daisy quirked an eyebrow. Our psychic connection, which had returned to the levels of our Bus-days, had not gone unnoticed. 

"Drinks tonight in the lounge, and you're both coming, no excuses," she said. 

I looked down at Fitz, who gave me the briefest of nods. 

"Sure thing, Daisy, we'll be there," I replied. 

"Great!" she called, already on the way out the door. Since her time in quarantine she hadn't liked to linger in the lab, and I smiled sadly as I watched her move down the hall. 

"So, back to it?" Fitz asked beside me. 

"Oh, yes, absolutely," I replied, turning back to him. 

\---- 

Hours later Fitz suddenly leant back and pinched his nose. "Drinks. We promised," he said. 

"Oh, that's right," I breathed. "Shall we?"

Fitz nodded and stood, following me out of the lab towards the lounge. 

As we approached I could hear music, and reaching the door we both gasped. 

"Whoa," said Fitz. 

The lounge was decorated like a college mixer, beers were on ice and the snacks were laid on. It seemed that just about everyone in the Playground had crammed into the room.

"She wasn't kidding when she said drinks, hey?" said Fitz, elbowing my ribs. 

"No, she wasn't," I laughed lightly. "Come on then." I tugged his hand to follow me through the doors. 

\----

"Fitz! Simmons!" Daisy called brightly as we entered the lounge. 

"Hey, Daisy," replied Fitz as Daisy engulfed me in a hug. 

"Beers?" Daisy asked. 

"Sure thing," I smiled as Daisy headed for the nearest tub and pulled three out. 

"Cheers!" Daisy cried. 

"Cheers!" Fitz and I returned her cry, clinking all of our bottles together. 

"Hey, Fitz!" It was Hunter, yelling from across the room and waving frantically. 

"I better see what argument I need to settle now," Fitz chuckled. "Catch you later." 

I smiled as he wandered off; Hunter and Mack had been great for him and I was glad they were still around. 

"Come on," said Daisy, tugging my arm. "Let's go get wasted!" 

I laughed as I let her drag me further into the lounge. 

\----

Somewhere along the night as the room thinned Daisy, Fitz and I had ended up on the sofa, chatting away like our early days on the Bus. I hadn't consciously realized how much I missed this and made a mental note to hang out more often. Well, as often as three insanely busy S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could. 

When only the three of us were left, a few beers later, I felt bold enough to issue a challenge: "Hey Fitz, how about a game of Call of Duty? You versus Daisy and I." 

Fitz smirked over his beer. "Ready for total annihilation?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sure, on your side!" Daisy retorted. 

Game on. 

\----

"That's it!" I can't take any more of your two double-teaming me!" grumbled Fitz as he tossed the controller aside and stood up, hands on hips. Really it was Daisy who was much better at Call of Duty, I'd just cottoned onto his moves and whispered strategies in her ear. Her skill was even more impressive given the collection of bottles in front of her. I'd been careful to pace myself, though I was pleasantly buzzed.

I laughed and offered him a warm smile. "Oh, Fitz, you know we could never hope to beat your survival mode streak though." 

I was rewarded with a triumphant half-smirk / smile as expected, the benefit of years together and knowledge of when to let him win. 

His expression changed suddenly and I recognized the glimmer of adoration mixed with all the things unspoken between us, before he regained composure just as quickly. 

"I'll, er, leave you ladies to it. Night," he said, turning to leave so quickly that both Daisy and I barely managed to say goodnight in return. 

\----

"You should go after him," said Daisy beside me. 

"Oh, Daisy," I let out with a sigh. 

"Not like THAT! Although..." she said with a cheesy grin, bopping me lightly on the shoulder. "Just, to be together," she said, quietly this time. 

I sighed again and lent further back against the sofa. She was probably right; our friendship was as strong as ever but it was the need for more that was happening in fits and starts as we danced around each other. 

"Maybe you're right...I just don't know how..." I trailed off and took a mouthful of my beer.

"You're Fitzsimmons, you'll work it out!" she said, squeezing my hand. 

"Thanks, for everything, I - I know it hasn't been easy and I'm sorry about my initial reaction to you-..." 

"Stop." Daisy said, cutting me off with a wave of her hand. 

"We've both been through a lot, Jemma. What's happened has happened but you're my best friend and always will be." 

I returned her warm smile, feeling at ease for the first time in months. It was then that Lincoln entered. 

"Daisy, remember we're on the road again tomorrow." 

"Ugh," groaned Daisy. "Recruitment never ends!" She downed the last of her beer and stood up, stretching. "Goodnight, Jemma," she said, flashing me a wink. 

I couldn't resist grinning as I replied "Goodnight, Daisy," returning Lincoln's nod as well. He'd slipped a hand around her shoulders to support her and I stifled a laugh as she shifted his hand lower. There'd be no shut eye in that room tonight.  

I looked down at my watch, which showed it was well past 2am. Any wonder everyone else had gone to bed. I felt a brief pang of jealousy as I wondered if I'd ever return to what you could call a normal sleeping routine. 

It had been months since both my return from Maveth and events in England but I still couldn't sleep through the night, it was always in pieces. A lot of that now was my worry of what was still to come, especially with Hydra still chasing Inhumans and Dr Garner/Lash on the loose - what a great decision on my part. I pushed the thought from my mind. "Deal with that as it happens," I told myself firmly. 

Standing up I surveyed the room. What a sight it was - college mixer it had looked like and that was the result: empty beer bottles and mess. As always, everything-in-order Jemma took over and I started cleaning up. No one would appreciate this carnage when they woke. 

Almost an hour later I was nearly done when a single word formed in my head, Fitz. 

Fitz.. 

Throwing the last beer bottle in the recycling I straightened my shoulders and walked out to the hall. 

\---- 

My footsteps sounded deafening as I walked along the empty hall to his room. Arriving at his door I had to stop and take a deep breath before punching in his key code, shorthand for an equation no one else could understand save the two of us. 

Stepping in the doorway I could just make him out on his bed in the dark, lying on his side. 

"Fitz?" I called gently.

Silence. Of course he's asleep, the one night I finally summon the courage to do this. 

Sighing I shrugged out of my top and jeans before pulling back the covers and laying down on my back beside him. Tentatively, I reached for his arm to drape it across my waist. 

"Jemma..." he sighed. 

I looked up at his face but he was still asleep, smiling happily. As I shifted to get comfy I felt him stir. Looking up again I watched his eyes as they blinked open, heavy with sleep. 

"Je-...Jemma?" He spoke as his eyes started to focus on my face. 

"Yes Fitz, it's me, I'm here," I said softly as I reached up to stroke the side of his face before brushing his eyelids with my fingertips. 

His hand shifted more securely across my waist as he asked, "Why're you here-...Haven't done this for a while." 

My mind raced through what seemed like a thousand reasons before landing at the one I'd been saving: "Because I'm in love with you." 

His eyes seemed to shine a brighter blue, but I could also see a flicker of doubt and as he opened his mouth to speak I moved a finger over his mouth to stop him. 

"I have been for a long time, it just took my head a while to catch up with my heart," I said softly, staring straight into his eyes hoping he could see I meant every word. 

His hands shifted to cup my face and as he leant down I tilted my head towards his, our lips colliding with a force I wouldn't have thought possible. 

Our kiss in the lab, which felt like a lifetime ago, had been amazing but this was something else entirely. His tongue swept deliciously against mine and my whole body tingled. Why had I waited so long to do this? 

I whined as his lips left mine but we were both gasping for air. His brilliant eyes blazed and this time there was no doubt.

"That was..." he started. 

"Incredible." 

He smiled and leant in for another kiss, softer this time but just as passionate. I curled my body tighter against his - as with everything else we were a perfect fit. 

He eventually broke the kiss off and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so I stayed nestled to his side. I was so comfortable as a wave of exhaustion hit me. 

A small smile formed on his lips as I yawned. "S'not fair to wake someone else up just to fall asleep on them you know." 

"Sorry it took me this long," I murmured as I stroked his chest. 

"S'alright, there's many more nights ahead," he replied, intertwining his fingers with my hand on his chest. 

"I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes. 

I just heard "I love you, Jemma," and caught the kiss on my forehead before drifting off.


End file.
